1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an exhauster baffle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various commercial objects benefit from a rigid structural foundation while ideally remaining light-weight. In many circumstances, these objects are produced with frames that define internal cavities. For instance, the frame may be formed from a metal such as steel, and leaving a portion of the frame hollow (i.e., the cavity) reduces the weight of the frame. However, the cavity may foster an increase in sound and vibrations. A common approach to mitigating the added sound and vibrations within cavities includes sealing the cavity. Sealing also provides other added benefits. Thus, sealing the cavity is an important aspect of designing objects to be light-weight while still providing valued vibration dampening, and noise abatement. Such technology is often used with vehicles, including automobiles and airplanes, but may be used in other industries as well. Traditionally, a baffle is disposed across the cavity, and a sealer, such as a foam, expands to fill in space around the baffle, which prevents fluid flow through the cavity, ultimately resulting in decreased noise and vibrations.
Once sealed, no fluid may flow through the cavity. However, in some circumstances, it is desirable to allow fluid flow. For instance, it may be desirable to allow fluid to flow through the cavity to relieve pressure. By way of example, in automotive applications, it is generally important to seal the cavities in the frames of the vehicle. However, when slamming a door of the vehicle, pressure inside the vehicle builds and creates a pressure differential between the inside of the vehicle and the outside of the vehicle. Exhausters are typically placed about the vehicle to allow the pressure inside the vehicle to equalize relative to the pressure outside the vehicle. Having both baffles and exhausters in the vehicle adds to the weight and cost of the vehicle. However, if the baffle were able to prevent fluid flow in some circumstances while allowing fluid flow in other circumstances, the exhausters may be eliminated, reducing the weight and cost of the vehicle. Similar problems arise with baffles and exhausters in other industries.
Accordingly, a baffle is needed that can seal a cavity to mitigate vibration and noise while preventing fluid flow through the cavity in some circumstances and allowing fluid flow in other circumstances.